


Вольный Новгород. Из другого русла.

by kemenkiri



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Novgorod!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19590475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о мире, где история Великого Новгорода (да и многих других земель) пошла иначе.





	Вольный Новгород. Из другого русла.

Хорошо посидели. Пили за князя, за дружину, за варяжскую автономию… Вышли рано, до рассвета, под серым небом. На площади темнел шпиль кирхи и поблескивали купола Георгиевского собора. На стенах, - приземистых, надежных, только за ними и бывает так спокойно, только здесь и в Ладоге-Альдейгье, где такие же! – на стенах, как всегда, светили фонари и ходили часовые. Показали пропуска, вышли за стены, дошли уж почти до насыпи. Пришлось подождать – по ней от реки пронесся, светлый и пустой, утренний поезд. Потом перешли пути, дошли почти до устья Волховца и спустились к берегу.  
Здесь было куда прохладнее, - за стенами не чувствовался ни холод от воды, ни ветер с Ильменя. У запасливой Хельги оказался с собой термос с чаем. Пили по очереди, как круговую чашу, - и как-то неторопливо говорили, кто теперь куда. С ребятами все понятно, все училища здесь, и рыбацкое, и военное, и флотское тоже, - так что кое-кто через год надеялся уже уходить в первое долгое плавание, пусть и учебное. Хельга давно и прочно решила – за Ильмень, в Соляную Руссу, и никто ее не переубедит, что и в Городе на врача выучиться можно. А еще она шутит, что до соленой воды доберется быстрее будущих моряков…  
Смотрела на воду, думала: а где через год буду я? Что же, если сбудется решенное, то вот оно, твое будущее, вниз по Волхову, светит огнями на обоих берегах. И будут тогда светлые корпуса университета, что разрослись из древней монастырской школы, яблоневые сады Торговой стороны, памятник посаднику Петроку посреди сквера в сирени – витиеватая надпись на невысоком пьедестале, можно водить по ней пальцем и в сумраке угадывать буквы: «Отсель грозить мы будем шведу!»  
В Городе чувствуешь себя совсем иначе, чем здесь, скорее, как ни странно, похоже на то, как бывает посреди Ильменя – особенно ясно ощущаешь огромность мира. Не только мира вообще, но наших земель – хорошо идти по пустынным ночным улицам и знать, что отсюда еще страшно далеко на север и восток - наши земли, где-нибудь там, в самой середине Выгской пятины, где еще и до Студеного моря далеко, и ганзейским кораблем не доплывешь, переходи на речной и поднимайся по тамошним медленным широким рекам…  
И хоть стоит университет у стен Антония-Римлянина, но утром на службу – не туда, там служба монастырская, долгая, и не в Софию через полгорода спросонья. Нет, найти поближе какую-нибудь из уличанских церквей Торговой стороны, небольших, с толстым стенами, массивным куполом - и неожидаемо высоким взлетом сводов внутри. Тех, где так со времен постройки и повелось – только свои, своя улица, а на хорах – только тот род, что строил, как ни обедней они к нынешним временам. И там же, на хорах, у них – у кого семейный архив, у кого коллекция серебра (как прежде – казна), а у кого, говорят, и вправду старый велосипед хранится… И если случится так, что будет знакомец из них, возьмет с собой – подниматься по скрипучей деревянной лестнице, по узкому лазу-проходу, радостно пугаясь высоты, неизбежно касаясь рукой стены – и гадать, какие и корявых надписей под рукой нацарапали в 15 веке, а какие – совсем недавно, может, твой спутник в детстве и накарябал!  
Но это утром. А ночью – если не спать, конечно - вот так же, ночью, под утро… Куда можно будет выбраться такой же светлой ночью? Вечевой мост разводят, на Торг тоже ночью так просто не пролезешь, значит – пустынными улицами – на Славну, у самого вала – на берег, к устью Тарасовца, и оттуда смотреть уже в эту сторону – на огни Рёрикборга, на купола Юрьева, угадывать за ними Ильмень – и ждать рассвета…

31.05.2011


End file.
